


Lost

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Lost

“Show me!” Ron called as he placed his cards on the table.

“Ron, are you sure? This is a major debt for you to place it in the pot instead of peanuts,” Harry asked worried as he knew instinctively that his boyfriend was going to lose.

“Yes, I have to do it some time,” Ron answered as he waited for Draco to show his cards. He paled when he saw that Draco had won. He shakily stood up, undressed and walked to the bed where he laid down, closing his eyes and tensely waited for Draco or Harry to fuck him.

Both Harry and Draco watched their lover lie on the bed before both of them undressed and laid down next to the redhead.

“Relax,” Draco whispered as he nibbled on Ron’s ear.

Ron gradually relaxed and focused on Draco’s attentions to his body. The pale hands tweaked a nipple before sliding down to play with his pubic hair. Ron pushed his hips up, trying to get more friction than just air.

Harry chuckled at the reactions they got from the redhead before kneeling between Ron’s legs. He pushed the legs wide and took the cock head in his mouth. Harry suckled on it, teasing the slit and licking away all the pre-come.

Ron moaned and placed his hands on Harry’s head while Draco continued scratching his pubic hair.

Draco watched goosebumps appear on his lover’s skin when Harry touched the puckered hole. He stared when Ron arched his back as their lover entered one finger.

Harry hummed while sucking the cock deeper inside his mouth. He stopped when he felt the cock head hit the back of his throat before bobbing up and down the hard shaft. His finger repeatedly stabbed Ron’s prostate, causing the redhead to buck against him.

Draco stroked his own cock before straddling Ron, pushing Harry away from the now wet cock. He pushed back until Ron’s cock head pushed against his entrance. He moaned when Harry guided the cock inside him while Ron placed his hands on Draco’s hips.

Harry pushed himself flat against Draco’s back while his cock pushed against R0n’s ring of muscles. He pushed and stopped when his head popped in. He slowly pushed back and forth until he was seated fully inside Ron; his balls resting against Ron’s ass cheeks, his chest pressed against Draco and his hands on Ron’s thighs. A tight fit, but it worked.

Ron couldn’t move at all and let his lovers’ set the pace. He howled when Draco began bouncing on his cock while Harry took his virginity hard. He couldn’t see anything but stars as his prostate was stimulated continuously. 

Draco fisted his own cock and stroked in unison with his pushing down and pulling up from the red head’s cock. As his prostate was being stabbed, he felt his orgasm sweep through him and shot his load onto Ron’s chest.

Ron screamed his lovers’ name when his cock was squeezed as Draco orgasmed. Within seconds his semen coated Draco’s inner walls, himself keeping Harry’s cock deep within him.

Harry moaned loudly when the tight ass held him deeply before shooting his semen inside Ron. He collapsed boneless against Draco, suckling the pale neck. He pulled back when Draco lifted off the flaccid cock and snuggled against Ron’s left side.

Ron smiled dopily when his usually dominate blond lover snuggled submissively against his side. He looked at Harry and saw the boy focusing on his cock leaving his entrance. When he felt empty again, he smiled widely when Harry choose his right side to snuggle. Ron looked down and saw both his lovers had fallen asleep.

“I should have lost that poker game sooner,” Ron muttered before falling asleep as well.


End file.
